Zarra'hkiad, the Dark Templar
Zarra'hkiad, the Dark Templar is a Bio Ravager from Verdanth. Being exiled along with his sister to Sailock, Zarra'hkiad traversed the dark planet, seeking prophecies and archives of the Ancients to study the past and thus, reveal the future. Revelation Zarra'hkiad came to be, when Matvakama took notice and interest in the Starcraft universe. He was mainly impressed by the character of Zeratul, which created the main inspiration source of Zarra'hkiad's creation. Weapons Zarra'hkiad's weapon is his lifeforce blade on his wrist. Base Stats Lore There is an old saying on Sailock: "Fear the shadows, where the Dark Templars reside. Their shadow looms through the darkness and slays with no mercy". Turns out, that this saying is true to its nature. Zarra'hkiad, however, was different from his Templar brethren. He and his sister were born and raised in the lush rainforests of Verdanth. His younger sister, Xo'naga, had a talent of getting in trouble. When she one day wandered into the woods, she didn't come back later. Zarra'hkiad went to look for her. After weeks of desperate searching, he found a laboratory deep inside a cavern located close to The Wound. The tracks he followed for days were leading into the cavern. He went in. He soon found himself captured by Crogenitor Astra and made prisoner and test subject for five whole years along with his sister, who was changed beyond recognition. He tried to break out of the lab several times, but was recaptured every time. When one day, one of Astra's test subjects broke free and released the other prisoners, Zarra'hkiad and Xo'naga were among the escapees. A few years later, the siblings lived secretly in one of the planet's metropolia, when the Mutation Mines brought the Darkspore Plague to Verdanth. Predicting grave danger, the two hitchhiked on a Crogenitor Cruiser. Once there, Zarra'hkiad snuck onto the bridge, witnessing the Corruptor's message to the Crogenitors. After the transmission ended, the pilots noticed the hitchhiker, ejected him to Sailock and, soon after, his sister too. The siblings soon parted, deciding to go their separate ways. Zarra'hkiad, after days, found a source of an energetic substance. Not finding food or water for several days, he drank the substance. Unknowing to him, the substance was a mutagenic energizer left by the Crogenitors. He passed out, falling into the source, being bathed in its waters for three weeks. When Zarra'hkiad finally regained conciousness and stepped out of the pool, he found that his body has been changed. His strength, speed, durability and agility were greatly increased. He then ran for 8 days straight, testing his body's new-found features. He found one day a temple, where he discovered cloaked creatures clad in robes and armor. Fearing those might be Crogenitors, he ran, but soon found himself in greater threat. Namely: the Darkspore. The mutants surrounded him, yet he couldn't be harmed by them. He dodged every attack made by them. He then released a burst made of his own lifeforce, that immediately slaughtered them all. Soon after, the beings Zarra'hkiad saw in the temple, appeared around him, as if they travelled through the very shadows. One of the beings stepped forward and asked for his name. He answered. The beings kneeled before him, chanting: "Hail Zarra'hkiad, the Dark Templar! For now, he's one of us!" Over the next years, Zarra'hkiad studied and trained with the Dark Templars, as he realized their identity and purpose. The Templars seeked recruits throughout Sailock to embrace them in the order. Soon enough, Zarra'hkiad realized, that he could weaponize his own lifeforce. Creating a hand-made melee weapon, Zarra'kiad made it use a portion of his vital strength and channel it through the weapon, spawning a cone-shaped blade forged from Zarra'hkiad's own essence. Amongst his new skills, the one that prevailed over all was the ability to travel through shadows, something only a Dark Templar could achieve. And when the Darkspore re-attacked Sailock, there were always casualties in the forests covered in shadows: the mark of a Dark Templar standing guard over Sailock. Appearance Zarra'hkiad has a humanoid posture, though having a reptilian/insectoid appearance. He has digitigrade legs. Clad in luminating gems, robes and armor, his cladding symbolizes his affiliation to the Dark Templars. He has a gauntlet on his fight forearm, that spawns his Lifeforce Blade. Download Files Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Zarra'hkiad Alpha. Basic Attack: Leech Slash Range: 3 meters Cooldown: 0.5 seconds Cast Type: Instant A vicious cleaving melee attack, that deals '''7-12' energy damage to 1-2 enemies. If Zarra'hkiad attacks two times in a row, the next attack will deal 10-15 energy damage to a single enemy, and if he attacks one more time in succession, Zarra'hkiad will spin a rapid circle, dealing 5-10 energy damage to all enemies in range. Also, 20% of the damage dealt is leeched as health.'' Unique Ability: Shadow Travel Range: 40 meters Cooldown: 15 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 Zarra'hiad is engulfed by shadow, in order to be teleported to the targeted point. Once there, he will release a burst of shadow, that deals '''8-13 / 7-12 / 5-10 / 6-11' energy damage to all enemies in an 8m area and terrifying them for 8''' seconds.'' Squad Ability: Biotic Burst Range: Self Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 17 ''Concentrates lifeforce for '''4 seconds and releases it in a burst of biotic energy dealing 17-26 / 16-24 / 14-20 / 15-22 energy damage to all enemies in a 10m radius. 40% of the damage dealt is recieved as health.'' Modifiers *'Zarra'hkiad's Biotic Burst: Instant Cast, but 20% Health Leech' (Karass' Affix) *'Zarra'hkiad's Biotic Burst: Increased damage, but channels 5 seconds.' (Lutarez's Affix) Passive Ability: Vitality Due to having so much knowledge and control over his lifeforce, Zarra'hkiad uses it to increase his anatomic performance. All of his stats are increased by '''8%'. Also, he recieves 15% more healing than ususal.'' 'Overdrive' All stats are increased by '''20%' and recieves 50% more healing.'' Variant Abilities: Alpha - Healing Sprite Range: Self Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Beta - Enrage Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gamma - Roar of Derision Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Delta - Virulent Vines Range: Cooldown: Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: ?? Gallery Zarra'hkiad, the Dark Templar.png Zarra'hkiad Beta.png Zarra'hkiad Gamma.png Zarra'hkiad Delta.png Trivia *Although Zarra'hkiad originates from Verdanth, he spent most of his time on Sailock. *Zarra'hkiad's appearance is loosely based on Zeratul and Tassadar from StarCraft. *Zarra'hkiad has a sister, Xo'naga, the Prophet of Death, also a Bio Ravager and, like Zarra'hkiad, Xo'naga spent most of her time as a Genetic Hero on Sailock, not Verdanth. *Due to his long time spent on Sailock, Zarra'hkiad, like his sister, learned himself to use an Ability usually associated with Necrogenesis. (Shadow Travel) *Zarra'hkiad and Xo'naga are, by far, the only heroes to live on a planet, that is not the homeworld of their Genesis Type. *Zarra'hkiad was captured by Astra for five years and escaped, freed by Tork, who engineered the breakout of Astra's test subjects. *Vocalization: Angry moaning or roaring sounds, similar in pitch and tone to Zeratul's voice in StarCraft II. Category:Bio Category:Verdanth Category:Ravagers Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Sailock